The Timebomb Judgement from February 3, 2018
CompliensCreator00 yooooo it's the chat in the hat! 2:23 Ace Lad hell yeah ok so uh timebomb needs to *stop* 2:23 CompliensCreator00 yea oh hello 2:24 Ace Lad yo chat in the hat 2:24 Ace Lad sup 2:24 CompliensCreator00 yooo 2:25 SeHakurei WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKN DOING YOU FUCKS 2:25 ZeedMillenniummon89 Hi SeHakurei 2:25 SeHakurei (pls understand its a joke) it's from https://youtu.be/DDWTLIVdx6Y?t=24 anyway 2:25 CompliensCreator00 we're not doing much just sorta... having a good time 2:26 SeHakurei yeah this chat is pretty... Mute City 2:26 CompliensCreator00 yeah 2:27 SeHakurei anyways 2:27 Ace Lad yeah im a bit busy atm hope yall are having a good day tho 2:28 SeHakurei https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PluiBwSC58 hey it's Tornadospeed yay 2:34 Tornadospeed what's up nerds 2:34 CompliensCreator00 yoooo 2:34 SeHakurei Not much hey it's KirbiMiroir yay 2:34 CompliensCreator00 how's it going ts oh hey Kirbi! 2:34 KirbiMiroir Hi 2:34 Tornadospeed I'm good 2:34 KirbiMiroir Instant reaction, huh? 2:34 Tornadospeed howdy Kirbi 2:35 KirbiMiroir I'm not quite sure what to say here... 2:35 CompliensCreator00 idk either 2:35 Tornadospeed mood 2:35 CompliensCreator00 Ace and I came here to discuss something important 2:35 Ace Lad oh shit hey yall 2:35 Tornadospeed oh 2:35 CompliensCreator00 we have each other's discords but 2:35 Tornadospeed yo ace 2:35 CompliensCreator00 idk 2:35 Ace Lad hey ts 2:35 KirbiMiroir Has anyone here seen KirbiMiroir's Treasure Trove of Professional Literature? 2:35 CompliensCreator00 *shrugs* i'll have to check it out! 2:35 SeHakurei I have a better question What happens if Magikarp uses SPLASH 2:36 CompliensCreator00 n o t h i n g 2:36 Ace Lad um yeah comp n i were talkin in PM here 2:36 Tornadospeed woter 2:36 Ace Lad youll all know what it is soon enough 2:36 Tornadospeed ooh 2:36 CompliensCreator00 :wink: that is so much easier on discord 2:36 Ace Lad we just gotta get some more input GOD YEAH 2:36 CompliensCreator00 yea 2:36 SeHakurei https://youtu.be/1ES8z07tLYk 2:37 Tornadospeed good post Makomi hey it's PB&Jotterisnumber1 yay 2:37 Tornadospeed yo 2:38 KirbiMiroir Hi Sophie 2:38 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I'm in the chat! 2:38 KirbiMiroir Have you seen Time Junction? 2:38 PB&Jotterisnumber1 No. 2:38 KirbiMiroir (I have to bring this up since Sophie isn't aware of it) 2:38 Ace Lad oh hey sophie 2:38 KirbiMiroir @PB&Jotterisnumber1 I would recommend taking a quick look 2:38 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Okay. 2:38 SeHakurei Keep in mind Kiribi It's deniz's choice 2:38 KirbiMiroir If it appeals to you enough, then you can- 2:38 SeHakurei I MEAN SOPHIE'S CHOICE Sorry Gomenasai 2:39 KirbiMiroir I know that it's Sophie's choice 2:39 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I took a look at it, and I think it's okay. 2:39 Ace Lad hey guys do yall know what a discord is 2:39 KirbiMiroir Thanks! Of course, there isn't quite enough work on it... Just eighteen characters and one half-finished episode 2:40 Tornadospeed Discord, I'm howling at the moon 2:40 KirbiMiroir Although someone does have a good idea for a second episode... 2:40 Ace Lad god mood @ TS 2:40 Tornadospeed what a bop tbh 2:40 Ace Lad i really do wanna scream tho 2:41 Tornadospeed why? 2:41 Ace Lad ugh 2:41 CompliensCreator00 is it time we make the conversation Public™ 2:41 Ace Lad sure why not 2:41 SeHakurei Alright guys 2:41 Ace Lad yeah so uh comp n i need to do SOMETHING about timebomb 2:41 SeHakurei Have you beat a group of people so hard on smash bros that they resort to using the character you used to beat them 2:41 KirbiMiroir I'm not like that I have specific mains for each fighting game 2:42 SeHakurei because once i beat a bunch of kids as marth on melee and they all resorted to playing as marth next match 2:42 KirbiMiroir In Smash, those would be Kirby, Toon Link, Zelda and Sonic 2:42 PB&Jotterisnumber1 LOL! @SeHakurei 2:42 KirbiMiroir *I use, not those would be 2:42 CompliensCreator00 ok but the whole deal with timebomb 2:42 SeHakurei @Sophie Yeah it really happened 2:42 KirbiMiroir In Dissidia, I use Terra and Lightning 2:42 Ace Lad yeah thats why comp n i came here today 2:42 CompliensCreator00 ace and ts and i feel as if something needs to be done 2:42 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I personally found that situation funny. 2:42 CompliensCreator00 but we don't know *what* 2:43 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Even if I wasn't involved. 2:43 Ace Lad i dont wanna outright ban them but like 2:43 CompliensCreator00 it feels like we've given them a dozen warnings at this point 2:43 Ace Lad ive warned them a ton 2:43 SeHakurei Wait 2:43 Tornadospeed yeah 2:43 Ace Lad about different things 2:43 KirbiMiroir I still don't understand Timebomb's orientation 2:43 Ace Lad and quite frankly 2:43 SeHakurei this is about his behavior towards kirbi over time juniction? 2:43 PB&Jotterisnumber1 By the way, Miroir, do you remember the time we discussed about POD and with the fact that Butter actually turned out to be an author by 90's Makeover? 2:43 Tornadospeed and a lot of other things 2:43 CompliensCreator00 it's about *lots* of things 2:43 Ace Lad its about a lotta things 2:43 KirbiMiroir @Sophie yeah 2:43 CompliensCreator00 H I V E M I N D 2:43 Tornadospeed good job yall 2:44 SeHakurei Yeah but i kinda jumpkicked the time junction drama 2:44 Ace Lad timebomb uses they/he pronouns btw 2:44 SeHakurei since i thought kirbi was trying to get attention 2:44 Ace Lad youre mostly good tho 2:44 KirbiMiroir @Ace Lad that's strange... ITV refers to Timebomb as a girl 2:44 SeHakurei If anything's to go 2:44 Ace Lad @kirbi not really, i use they/he pronouns 2:44 KirbiMiroir It's a strange case... 2:44 Tornadospeed aren't they bigender? 2:44 Ace Lad yeah 2:44 KirbiMiroir At first, I was sure that Timebomb was a guy 2:45 PB&Jotterisnumber1 To be honest, I actually like the idea of Butter being an author despite being 4 (yes, I said 4, because that's according to the POD canon). 2:45 SeHakurei It's my fault Timebomb is acting like that to kirbi over time junction 2:45 Ace Lad listen this isnt really about their pronouns 2:45 CompliensCreator00 no no, you're cool @SeHakurei 2:45 Tornadospeed ^ 2:45 KirbiMiroir Then ITV referred to Timebomb using she/her pronouns 2:45 CompliensCreator00 well then ITV must be wrong 2:45 Tornadospeed guess ITV is wrong 2:45 Ace Lad and @sehakurei ive known timebomb long enough that they woulda done soemthing like this regardless of your involvment 2:45 KirbiMiroir He then explains to me that Timebomb has stated that he/she/they is transgender 2:45 Tornadospeed okay moving on from their gender now 2:45 SeHakurei Yeah 2:45 KirbiMiroir Yeah, moving on... 2:45 SeHakurei this isn't tumblr 2:46 Ace Lad yeah their gender isnt the thing 2:46 SeHakurei (I'm so sorry) 2:46 Tornadospeed memes 2:46 KirbiMiroir ...what is there to move on to? 2:46 SeHakurei maymays 2:46 Ace Lad also im nonbinary so dont be talkin shit :eyes: 2:46 Tornadospeed gamer moment 2:46 Ace Lad but 2:46 SeHakurei Timebomb's behavior 2:46 Ace Lad anyway yeah their behavior 2:46 KirbiMiroir Other than when Seymour Skinner made lunch for Superintendent Chalmers? 2:46 CompliensCreator00 yea the behavior 2:46 Ace Lad is getting on my nerves 2:46 Tornadospeed if we do decide to ban them, how long should it be? 2:46 CompliensCreator00 especially after the child pregnancy shit this morning 2:46 Ace Lad so does anyone have kind of suggestions for what we should do im considering a week ban 2:46 SeHakurei " child pregnancy shit" 2:46 Tornadospeed fair 2:46 SeHakurei wait what the fuck 2:47 Tornadospeed oh yeah did you see that 2:47 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Really? 2:47 Tornadospeed wack 2:47 KirbiMiroir I personally think that Timebomb can be deemed a problem 2:47 Ace Lad Peanut Otter's Disco/Deep Sleep 2:47 Tornadospeed ^ 2:47 Ace Lad they made a child character pregnant which is Yikes to say the *least* 2:47 KirbiMiroir Although that's partly because I don't like him/her/them as a person 2:47 SeHakurei "This is the Random-ness Wiki, logic doesn't matter here!" wait 2:47 Ace Lad @kirby you can just use them yanno 2:47 SeHakurei isn't this like when they used the opinion template as a criticism shield 2:47 Ace Lad kirbi* 2:47 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I know that pregnancy can actually occur at ages younger than 18 (I heard that a 5-year-old got pregnant once!), but making a cartoon child cat get pregnant at the age of 10 (once again, POD canon) is just stupid and wrong. 2:48 Ace Lad yeah its gross too 2:48 CompliensCreator00 to say the most it's Yikes^2 2:48 SeHakurei Yeah i do agree it's disgusting 2:48 Tornadospeed Yikes^3 tbh 2:48 SeHakurei if anyone's gonna be pregeant 2:48 CompliensCreator00 it's me. 2:48 Tornadospeed lmao 2:48 Ace Lad @sehakurei probably, im not sure if im fully aware of the opinion thing 2:48 SeHakurei they gotta be 14-16 or older @ace 2:48 Ace Lad ehhhh 2:48 Tornadospeed I'd say at least 19 2:48 Ace Lad thats still a bit uh Promblematic yeah over 18 is better 2:48 SeHakurei Time Junction in a nutshell?oldid=332534 2:48 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Agreed. 2:48 KirbiMiroir When I was on Createrria (an iOS app about making your own Platformer levels), a user (sophiyay) said that she somehow got pregnant at age 11 2:49 SeHakurei here ace 2:49 KirbiMiroir Although she had to completely change the stage in which she made that big deal 2:49 Ace Lad oh geez @ time junction page ugh 2:49 KirbiMiroir Now it's called "fun fun fun" and is just a mess of glass blocks 2:49 SeHakurei Then Moon said "I love how you try to use the Opinion template as a shield from criticism about your whininess." 2:49 KirbiMiroir And it doesn't have any comments 2:49 SeHakurei and i said "Savage Blow 6" 2:49 Ace Lad yeah i didnt see that yesterday thanks for bringing it to my attention 2:50 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Thankfully, we settled on the idea on having Peanut and Juanita's child appear out of magic. 2:50 SeHakurei you're welcome 2:50 PB&Jotterisnumber1 At least it isn't as ridiculous. 2:50 Ace Lad hoo boy lemme read thru this 2:50 KirbiMiroir BTW, you know how earlier I linked my literature? 2:50 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. 2:50 SeHakurei @pb&J https://youtu.be/Fwl67y9HW-Y 2:50 KirbiMiroir The three stories - fantasy story about seasons, adaption of a Japanese folk tale, story about telepathic secret agents 2:51 ZeedMillenniummon89 So, what are we gonna do with Timebomb again? 2:51 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Heh, heh. Hmmm... Maybe a warning? If not, then a temporary block is suitable. 2:51 Ace Lad @zeed im considering banning them for a week 2:51 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Okay. 2:51 KirbiMiroir I don't want to be brutal with Timebomb 2:51 Ace Lad ok yeah so uh 2:51 SeHakurei https://youtu.be/yiifN3xDcIg 2:51 Ace Lad timebomb *STILL* hasnt chilled with time junction it seems and thats like geez louise 2:51 ZeedMillenniummon89 Yeah, a week block sounds reasonable. 2:51 KirbiMiroir Sure, most of the time he's/she's/they're worthy of being Master Sparked at full force... 2:52 SeHakurei "Master Sparked at full force" 2:52 CompliensCreator00 just "they" works fine 2:52 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Mmhmm... 2:52 Ace Lad kirbi you can just use They its cool 2:52 CompliensCreator00 and is much easier to say 2:52 SeHakurei More like getting a FINAL SPARK IN THE FACE 2:52 PB&Jotterisnumber1 During the week, I can manage POD. So can Pixel. 2:52 SeHakurei Wait guys How many warnings timebomb has like active rn 2:53 CompliensCreator00 i can probably figure out how to write them out of the Bunkest tbh 2:53 Tornadospeed good question @Makomi 2:53 KirbiMiroir Imagine if I had two mini-Hakkeros 2:53 Ace Lad yeah so not only the time junction drama is bad, but like, theyve misgendered me a ton (they Did stop that when i warned them) and keeps wanting to shove my fursona in the bunkest and i DONT WANT THEM IN IT 2:53 CompliensCreator00 fortunately we've only finished 2 eps, and one of them hardly features them at all 2:53 KirbiMiroir Then I can give Timebomb a Double Master Spark Although I won't just yet 2:53 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Alright then. 2:53 KirbiMiroir Because they're not getting on my nerves 2:53 CompliensCreator00 then there's also the Child Pregnancy stuff on this morning... that's at least Four Offenses 2:54 Ace Lad timebomb. will not stop trying to use my fursona THAT I POSTED LIKE ONCE, ON A DIFFERENT PAGE in the bunkest yeah thats probably enough for a short ban @ comp 2:54 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Well, Ace Lad, your fursona is your character. 2:54 KirbiMiroir Uh-huh * KirbiMiroir throws his Mini-Hakkero to Ace Lad 2:54 Ace Lad i mean yes it is but theyre not a BUNKEST character theyre just My character 2:54 KirbiMiroir Here. If needs be, you can Master Spark them with this 2:54 Ace Lad that i posted here bc i liked my art 2:54 PB&Jotterisnumber1 So Timebomb didn't get permission. 2:54 Ace Lad thanks yeah basically 2:55 CompliensCreator00 and hell, why are they so insistent on it anyway? �� 2:55 SeHakurei Okay guys 2:55 Ace Lad hell if i know 2:55 Tornadospeed beats me 2:55 CompliensCreator00 ���������� 2:55 SeHakurei I have a small, yet important question 2:55 Ace Lad shoot 2:55 Tornadospeed what's up? 2:55 CompliensCreator00 ? 2:55 SeHakurei biWHY THE FUCK TIMEBOMB ISN'T BANNED YET 2:55 Ace Lad good fuckin question 2:55 Tornadospeed indeed 2:55 CompliensCreator00 that's sorta what we're all asking here this morning 2:55 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. 2:55 KirbiMiroir Maybe Ace is holding it off? 2:55 CompliensCreator00 how long a ban do we settle on? 2:55 Tornadospeed a week 2:55 Ace Lad i say a week 2:55 KirbiMiroir Waiting until Timebomb won't expect it's? 2:55 PB&Jotterisnumber1 We already settled on a week. 2:56 KirbiMiroir *it 2:56 CompliensCreator00 alright 2:56 KirbiMiroir Yeah, a week is viable 2:56 SeHakurei Depends on how many active warnings timebomb has 2:56 CompliensCreator00 at least four. 2:56 SeHakurei otherwise like everyone else, 1 week 2:56 CompliensCreator00 *likely* more 2:56 Tornadospeed four is enough to warrant a week ban imo 2:56 ZeedMillenniummon89 Should he also be banned from posting on his wall? 2:56 PB&Jotterisnumber1 A week is perfect. Good job folks. 2:56 SeHakurei Alright guys 2:56 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah, that too. Zeed. 2:56 Ace Lad ive waited this long bc i figured hey maybe if i warn them enough theyll stop but ive told them to stop doing things and they keep doing it enough 2:56 SeHakurei give me a moment 2:56 Ace Lad that im Sick of it 2:56 SeHakurei lemme count their active warnings 2:56 CompliensCreator00 alright 2:56 SeHakurei iirc a warning is active for a month right 2:57 CompliensCreator00 i guess the big issue is... they haven't really changed? 2:57 Ace Lad yeahhhh like 2:57 KirbiMiroir Hmm... what to talk about... 2:57 CompliensCreator00 like, i've known timebomb for about three and a half years 2:57 Ace Lad if i dont say id ban them then they just keep doing it 2:57 CompliensCreator00 and... they're pretty much the same person as they were back then 2:57 Ace Lad like when they were misgendering me 2:57 SeHakurei is "eyo, about The Bunkest" a warning thread 2:57 KirbiMiroir Oh yeah, to those who saw my literature page, what do you think of it? 2:57 SeHakurei otherwise it stays at 1 2:57 Ace Lad @sei Yes. 2:57 Tornadospeed yes 2:57 SeHakurei Did you call me Sei 2:57 Ace Lad ive warned them indirectly FUCK I DID sorry 2:57 Tornadospeed lol 2:57 KirbiMiroir @CompliensCreator They've changed a bit 2:58 SeHakurei i have an oc named seijou "seitekina" taiyo and his short nickname is "Sei" 2:58 Ace Lad omg 2:58 KirbiMiroir Back then, they had this "Bingbang Pencils" thing 2:58 Tornadospeed incredible 2:58 SeHakurei so therefore you called me Seijou/Seitekina GG 2:58 CompliensCreator00 nono that was started by TS iirc 2:58 Tornadospeed AKJLHLDKGLK I REMEMBER BINGBANG PENCILS 2:58 KirbiMiroir ...oh 2:58 Ace Lad yeah we've known timebomb for a good while 2:58 KirbiMiroir I saw Bingbang Pencils 2:58 SeHakurei i only counted 2 active warnings 2:58 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Speaking of literature Miroir, what stories do you think Butter in POD would write? 2:58 CompliensCreator00 the later ones might've been timebomb, but idk 2:58 Tornadospeed yeah 2:58 SeHakurei Hmmm a Week is good guys go for that 2:58 CompliensCreator00 alright 2:59 Ace Lad sweet 2:59 CompliensCreator00 we'll go for a week, and if nothing changes, it might go for longer 2:59 KirbiMiroir Yeah 2:59 SeHakurei Ready to ban? 2:59 Ace Lad yup 2:59 SeHakurei Throw the BanHammers! 2:59 CompliensCreator00 sounds like a plan! 2:59 Tornadospeed aight 2:59 ZeedMillenniummon89 No wall access either? (You get the option to leave it or disable it during a block) 2:59 KirbiMiroir Of course! 2:59 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Let's do this! 2:59 CompliensCreator00 lemme jump over to the Place 2:59 Tornadospeed who's gonna do it, ace or comp? 2:59 Ace Lad comp 2:59 Tornadospeed k 2:59 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Hmmm.... Comp! 2:59 Ace Lad i cant really uh do much rn if thats ok with comp 2:59 Tornadospeed ok 2:59 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Comp, it's your chance! 2:59 KirbiMiroir Alright, now where did I put my spare mini-Hakkero supply? Ah! Here we are! 3:00 CompliensCreator00 putting under reason "numerous warnings, and other contributions of... questionable taste" anything else i should add? 3:00 KirbiMiroir * KirbiMiroir gives everyone in the room a Mini-Hakkero 3:00 Ace Lad thats good i think 3:00 CompliensCreator00 ok 3:00 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. Thanks, Miroir! 3:00 SeHakurei * SeHakurei already had a Mini-Hakkero to begin with 3:00 KirbiMiroir Alright, Master Spark as you please! 3:00 Ace Lad /bofa shoot 3:00 CompliensCreator00 alright, banned for a week 3:00 SeHakurei https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j7INwuiKWc4 3:00 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Good job, Comp! 3:00 Ace Lad how do yall do that grey text again 3:00 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (thumbs up) 3:00 Tornadospeed well done 3:00 CompliensCreator00 i think it's /me? 3:00 SeHakurei * SeHakurei does this with /me text 3:00 Tornadospeed * Tornadospeed gamer 3:00 KirbiMiroir @SeHakurei you can Double Master Spark 3:00 Ace Lad * Ace Lad haha bofa 3:00 CompliensCreator00 * CompliensCreator00 am gay 3:01 PB&Jotterisnumber1 * PB&Jotterisnumber1 jumps around 3:01 SeHakurei @Kirbi what about 3:01 Tornadospeed * Tornadospeed drinkos peepee 3:01 Ace Lad * Ace Lad is nonbinary as hell 3:01 CompliensCreator00 * CompliensCreator00 diagnoses herself with gay 3:01 SeHakurei DOUBLE FINAL SPARK 3:01 KirbiMiroir * KirbiMiroir tells everyone to slow down the /me tags 3:01 CompliensCreator00 * CompliensCreator00 falls into the Void, sorry laddies 3:01 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Lemme join ya! 3:01 CompliensCreator00 * CompliensCreator00 but it's fun... 3:01 Ace Lad * Ace Lad im good tho 3:01 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (DOES A DOUBLE FINAL SPARK AS WELL) 3:01 KirbiMiroir Yes, Sophie 3:01 SeHakurei SOAPY SPOKE IN CAPS RUN 3:02 Ace Lad soapy 3:02 Tornadospeed what's going on 3:02 CompliensCreator00 idk 3:02 Tornadospeed chat froze for a few seconds 3:02 KirbiMiroir * KirbiMiroir does a fancy flourish, then performs another Double Final Spark 3:02 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Woah. 3:02 Tornadospeed for me at least 3:02 SeHakurei Obligatory https://youtu.be/zT9xF-Snyts 3:02 CompliensCreator00 idk if wikia even maintains this feature that much ah well 3:02 KirbiMiroir (wait, don't you think we're overdoing it a little?) 3:02 CompliensCreator00 stranded on a planet, whatcha gonna do? you know, the usual 3:02 Tornadospeed overdoing what? 3:02 CompliensCreator00 the double sparking? idk 3:03 Ace Lad im gonna leave the chat now bc i cANNOT read this and do other stuff at the same time 3:03 CompliensCreator00 yea fair enough 3:03 Ace Lad if yall need me im on discord 3:03 CompliensCreator00 seeya, ace! 3:03 Ace Lad cya nyall 3:03 Tornadospeed adieu 3:03 KirbiMiroir Bye! 3:03 SeHakurei Guys do we have a discord server 3:03 CompliensCreator00 i don't think so 3:03 Tornadospeed if we don't we should tbh 3:03 CompliensCreator00 yea that might not be a terrible idea 3:04 SeHakurei Alright I'm Makomi#4573 3:04 CompliensCreator00 i can get one set up for n'yall hold on 3:04 SeHakurei Sure i can't believe Ace Lad died omg 3:04 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Okay, Compliens! 3:04 KirbiMiroir * KirbiMiroir stares at nothing in particular 3:04 PB&Jotterisnumber1 I don't feel like getting into Discord, though, sorry. 3:05 Tornadospeed np 3:05 KirbiMiroir * KirbiMiroir wonders who paid attention to his literature 3:05 Tornadospeed I was going to read it but then I didn't, sorry dude 3:05 KirbiMiroir :( 3:05 Tornadospeed ik fam 3:06 CompliensCreator00 https://discord.gg/nXPTMxr 3:06 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Speaking of literature, Miroir, what should Butter's stories be like in POD, since you came up with the idea of her as an author? 3:06 CompliensCreator00 here's the link to the server still getting it set up so hold on 3:06 KirbiMiroir Would you like to see the link again? 3:06 Tornadospeed neat sure, go ahead @Kirbi 3:07 KirbiMiroir @Tornadospeed KirbiMiroir's Treasure Trove of Professional Literature 3:08 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Are you going to answer my question, Miroir? 3:08 KirbiMiroir @Sophie I can see her writing non-fiction... maybe stuff inspired by past experiences (at Lake Hoohaw, say?)? Sorry for late reaction 3:09 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It's okay. Hello? 3:11 KirbiMiroir ? 3:11 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Oh. I thought chat died for a bit. 3:12 KirbiMiroir Sorry for silence 3:12 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It's alright. 3:12 KirbiMiroir Can't control when talking happens 3:13 PB&Jotterisnumber1 It's fine. 3:14 KirbiMiroir More silence... … … 3:14 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. 3:14 KirbiMiroir … 3:15 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Care to talk about ideas for POD (even though you kinda stopped working on it)? 3:15 KirbiMiroir Well... This 3:16 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. I mean, what else besides that? 3:16 KirbiMiroir Not sure Did you see the link? 3:18 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah, I did. 3:18 KirbiMiroir I can't wait for more work to be put on it... 3:18 CompliensCreator00 gonna go Elsewhere now seeya 3:19 KirbiMiroir Bye then 3:19 PB&Jotterisnumber1 By Comp! Bye* i can't believe CompliensCreator00 died omg i can't believe ZeedMillenniummon89 died omg 3:20 PB&Jotterisnumber1 And then there were four/ .* 3:20 KirbiMiroir Slowly fading... 3:21 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Oh man.... 3:24 KirbiMiroir … …… ……… 3:25 SeHakurei are there still here? god 3:25 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. 3:25 SeHakurei we're dying so fast my grammar can't even rn 3:25 KirbiMiroir :) Your grammar is fine... 3:26 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yeah. My grammar is fine too. 3:27 KirbiMiroir Well, I feel like it's an okay time to leave now Bye! 3:27 PB&Jotterisnumber1 Bye! In that case, are you gonna leave to, Igor? I am! i can't believe PB&Jotterisnumber1 died omg i can't believe KirbiMiroir died omg i can't believe Tornadospeed died omg Category:Top Ten Anime Scenes